Werewolves, vampires, humans, oh my!
by MissJacobBlack247
Summary: When three girls Taylor, Casey, and Aleasha, go to La Push, for one final vacation before school starts, anything can happen. So what exactly DOES happen? R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1 Vacation

Chapter 1  
"Mo-om! I want TWO webkinz!!  
"No!"  
"Mo-om!"  
Working at Limited Too isn't always the funnest job. Sure, it has cute jeans, and I can buy tons of stuff with my employee discount (for my cousins. I can't fit into Limiited Too's sizes anymore). But the constant whining of little girls wanting more stuff is ANNOYING! I mean, I know we have cool stuff, but really. Do you really need two different strawberry lip gloss, just because one is shinier than the other?? Most of the time I try to ignore customers that annoy me, but my boss wouldn't like it very much if I just sat around and didn't help customers.: Being fired wouldn't be a good idea if I wanted to continue going on my weekly shopping trips with my bff Aleasha. Every since we were 10, we went to the mall every week. Sometimes all we bought was some lip gloss, other times we bought shopping carts full of things.  
Now that I'm 17, (and no longer receive allowance) I need money to shop. So, here I am. I would rather work at Hollister, but my other bff Casey got the job. She can buy all the cute (extremely furry) hoodies she wants, while all I can buy with my employee discount is some shimmery lip gloss and some Jonas Brothers shirts.  
Anyway, back to the days that changed my life…  
It was a Saturday. Tons of little girls buying Jonas Brother CD's, webkinz, and cute jeans. I was busy running through the store grabbing different size jeans for girls in the changing rooms. This one girl couldn't fit into any size in the whole store. And when I say whole store, I mean whole store. Luckily, she  
left. After 3 HOURS!

My shift ends at 2:00 on Fridays. It was 1:55 and this one boy was trying to decide if he would risk being seen in Limited Too, even if he was just trying to buy a webkinz for his sister. He decided no and walked away. I did too. After buying a pretzel and saying bye to Casey, I headed out of the mall and got into my car. Man, that summer sun was hot.  
I decided that I didn't want to spend another Saturday catching up on summer homework because I'm always at my job. I wanted to go on vacation. I REALLY needed one. I called Aleasha and Casey, and they met at my place 10 minutes later. We all had money (Aleasha didn't have a job, but she still got allowance).

But WHERE?? We argued for a really long time. It turned into an extended sleepover. Europe? No where near enough money. That was the problem with every suggestion. Not enough money. We even tried to think of ways to get money soon, because there weren't many weeks left before school started again. We came up with a conclusion: we couldn't go anywhere outside the continental U.S.  
"What about La Push, Washington?" Casey suggested.  
"WHERE?!" Aleasha and I answered at the same exact time.  
"Well, I was bored one night so I started Google-ing random things. So I found this one beach, La Push beach. There are so many cool things to do there! I mean, I know it's cold, but it's supposed to be great for surfing, cliff diving-"

"CLIFF DIVING?" I said.  
After much more further arguing, we DID decide on La Push, Washington. One week later we were on a plane, to La Push, Washington. What we found there changed us forever. Literally.


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1 Werewolves?

Chapter 2

RAIN. I think that is all La Push is capable of. We got there. Rained. Checked into the hotel. Rained. Unpacked. Rained. Went to bed. Rained. Got up… well, you get the picture.

The day after we got there we walked to La Push Beach. It was cold (or not as cold as we thought it would be, I should say). It was just sprinkling a little. We stripped down to our bathing suits and hit the water. None of us have surfed much, and we didn't think it would be that hard. We were wrong.

2 hours later, while we were just sitting on our surfboards like idiots who didn't know how to surf (which we were). Then some guys showed up. They were BIG. At least 6 feet tall. They immediately started surfing right by us. There were three of them, and they introduced themselves as Jake, Paul, and Jared.

"Hi. I'm Taylor. This is Aleasha and Casey." I told them.

"Hey." The one named Jake said. "Need some help surfing? You don't look like you surf much." Then he smiled a bit.

"Uh, yeah. We don't surf much. There aren't many places to surf in New York." Aleasha told Jake.

"New York? Wow, that's far away. What are you doing here in La Push? Come to see some werewolves?" Jake started laughing, but it sounded more like a bark.

"Werewolves? Haha! Like they exist!" She laughed, and we laughed along with her. Jake, Paul, and Jared got strangely silent. Jake muttered that sounded like, "Gotta go." He turned around and paddled to shore.

"Was it something I said?" Aleasha yelled to them. They didn't respond.

We sat there, confused. Suddenly, a few minutes later, we heard them. 3 howls. Wolf howls. Coming from where Jake, Paul, and Jared just entered the woods.


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2 Vampires back in town

Chapter 2 Part 2 (in the view of Jake)

I was bored. Me, Paul, and Jared decided to do some surfing. I know it was about 50 degrees, but when you're a werewolf, temperature doesn't mean much. 

Looking out into the water, we saw 3 girls that looked like they had no idea what they were doing. Being the gentleman (or should I saw gentle wolf) that we are, we tried to help them. We didn't get much past introducing ourselves before We heard Sam howl.

Sam is the leader of our pack. Even in human form, we can hear his howl. Something must be up. We knew that howl. It meant an emergency meeting.

Saying bye to the girls, (who's names were Taylor, Aleasha, and Casey) we paddled back to shore quickly. We ran into the woods and howled to Sam to let him know we were there.

All of us met somewhere in the words seconds later. Sam thought (in wolf form, we can hear into each other's minds. Creepy, I know) _THE CULLENS ARE BACK!! _

The Cullens, vampires, had left. Their presence is what made all of us werewolves in the first place, so it seemed stupid to be a werewolf while they were gone. And it didn't seem like they were coming back. (one of the vampires fell in love with a girl named Bella, and then left her. Horrible, I know) Well, I don't want to explain all of the story right now. Anyway…

_Great, _I thought. _Now Bella is gonna fall in love with that Edward, he'll bite her to make her immortal so they can be together forever, while I'm stuck being a freaky wolf. _Before anyone could think anything, I started running. I didn't stop until I was somewhere in Northern Canada.

I didn't know when I was planning on coming back. Or even if I was. All's I knew was that eventually Bella was going to become a vampire, and I didn't want to wait around and watch.


	4. Chapter 3 Shiny Silver Volvo

Chapter 3

That night in the hotel I did some researching on my laptop. After typing "werewolves" on Google, a website about Quileute legends came up. According to Quileute legends, werewolves protect the world from "pale faces" a.k.a. vampires. It said on the website that there was a bookstore in Port Angeles that had a book on Quileute legends.

The car ride was long, but my two bff's made it fun. Mostly we just laughed at the thought of werewolves and vampires. I mean, come on.

It doesn't seem like it, but Port Angeles is a very confusing city. We got lost. Eventually, we got hungry. Parking the car, we ate dinner. We thought we saw the bookstore up the road. No. Is it over there? No. We got lost. It was getting dark. We were scared. 

Out of no where, a shiny silver Volvo came speeding down the road. A guy got out of the car and told us to get in. We were frozen. He said, "Listen, get in the car. It's getting dark. My name is Edward Cullen. Come on, I'll take you home." 

He was, by far, the best looking guy I have ever seen .

We got in, all crammed in the back. No one talked. Finally, Edward said something. "So, what were you girls doing out in Port Angeles at night??" 

I answered, "We were looking for a bookstore, and got lost." I told Edward.

"What book were you looking for? Maybe I could get it for you." Edward offered.

"It was called "Quileute Legends". I was curious… we're staying in La Push, and we wanted to know some history." Aleasha told him.

"You're staying in La Push?" He accused.

"Uh, yeah. Is there a problem?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. I, uh, can't go there." He said awkwardly. 

"What? Huh? Why?" I asked.

"I have a… disagreement with someone there." He tried to explain.

"Well, we probably won't end up seeing him."

"I'm sorry." He said.

"I don't understand." I tried to tell him.

"You don't need to." He answered. Rudely. 

"Why are you being rude? Edward, you can trust us." I pleaded.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, truly I am. I can't explain. Why don't you stay at my house tonight?"

"Ok, sure. Where do you live?" I asked.

"In Forks. Not far from La Push." He answered.

"Ok, yeah, sure." Wow. Was this secret really so big that he would be willing to let three strangers sleep in his house? If it was that big, I was determined to find out what it was.

I think we fell asleep, because we were there surprisingly after Edward and I had that conversation. He led us up the stairs into a big room with three beds. Huh.

We met his mom and dad. He told us he was adopted. We kinda figured because his "dad" was in his early twenties, and Edward looked like he was in his late teens.

There were three beds in the guest room, and we all just laid down and slept. In the morning, we went downstairs. Edward had gotten us Mcdonalds. Then, we met his family. His whole family.


End file.
